This invention relates to a locking device for firearms, and more particularly to a firearm locking device with a motion sensor and alarm for detecting and announcing the unauthorized movement of the firearm thereby preventing its unauthorized use.
At present, there are an estimated 210,000,000 firearms in the United States. Over 70 million Americans own firearms and more Americans are purchasing firearms than ever before. For the safety and protection of themselves and their families, many new consumers who would not normally purchase a firearm for purely recreational or hunting purposes are entering the firearm market. As a result, firearms are becoming more prevalent in many households.
While many people want the protection provided by having a readily available personal firearm or are interested in firearms for recreation or hunting, they are also justifiably concerned about the danger inherent in a family member, friend or stranger misusing or tampering with the firearm. Consequently, feelings of security are often offset by the feelings associated with having a potentially dangerous firearm in the home. This is particularly true when there are children present in the home. All too often there are reports of accidental and intentional injuries and death resulting from the unauthorized and unsupervised use of firearms involving children. Thus, there is a need for safely storing a firearm to prevent this type of tragedy. Furthermore, firearms are a prized target for intruders into the home during a burglary. Accordingly, there is a need for deterring thefts of firearms from the home.
Adjustable trigger locks for preventing the unauthorized operation of firearms are well known in the art. Usually they involve a key-operated locking mechanism. Alternatively, the degree of manual dexterity required to operate the lock is so great as to effectively render the device child-proof. However, these prior art trigger locking devices are strictly mechanical and do not provide any form of alarm to indicate that the firearm is being tampered with or to deter children and other persons from moving the firearm, or from using a standard electric drill or hammer to successfully remove the lock. Moreover, some trigger lock mechanisms do not enclose the trigger, which may invite handling and subsequent accidental discharge of the weapon.
Additionally, various anti-theft alarm devices comprising a motion sensing component in conjunction with an alarm for the protection of portable items are also known. A conventional motion sensor and alarm generally includes components such as an AC or DC electrical power source to energize the device; a switch mechanism for turning the unit on and off; a mechanical, electrical, thermal, or optical sensor for detecting the alarming situation; and a visual or an auditory alarm for alerting the user. While numerous such devices have proven effective in their limited applications, there are no such alarm devices for the specific security needs of firearms. Furthermore, many of theme devices require the protected item be placed in a predetermined position, have a motion sensing algorithm which is inapplicable to firearms, or generally will not safely secure a firearm. Finally, the firearm alarm devices which are currently available do not include a motion detection device thereby permitting the firearm to be removed and the alarm device to be destroyed at leisure or to be ignored.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a substantial need for a motion sensitive anti-theft, anti-operation locking device and alarm for use with firearms which is capable of preventing the operation or deterring the movement of the firearm by a child or other unauthorized persons. The device must be universally applicable to all types of conventional firearms, easy to operate, and allow quick accessibility to the firearm. The device must also fully enclose the trigger and trigger guard of the firearm to prevent accidental discharge and must not be capable of being ignored or destroyed by an unauthorized person.